hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
G'Ryffin, Lor'reana
Lieutenant Lor'reana G'Ryffin is Helm and Operations Officer aboard USS Hyperion. STATS * Full Name: Lor'reana G'Ryffin * Race: Caitian/Trill (joined) * Date of Birth: 236004.28 * Place of Birth: Cait * Age: 30 * Gender: hermaphrodite * Telepathic status: nothing significant APPEARANCE * Height: 175 * Weight: 67 * Hair Color: brown with blond stripes * Length of Hair: questionable short probably or down the spine, hehe * Eye Color: green, catlike * Birthmarks, Scars: nothing significant * Tattoos/Body Modifications: from face down to the toes - Trill spots * Build: Skinny * Face: Long * Eyes: Set wide, large? * Mouth: triangular * Arms: strong - muscled * Legs: strong - muscled * Carriage: Walks quickly, but it still look like dance. * Poses: * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): nothing if alone and underwear if forced by guests * Shoes: off duty nothing on duty special boots * Voice: pourring * Handedness: What's that? - Hey I'm cat! MANNER * Quarters: Decorations, pictures, etc. * Favorite Room: * Mannerisms: * Physical Limitations: * Temperment: * Habits: * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: PERSONALITY Introductory information about personality. This section should be the "writer's" assesment of the character's personality. There is also a section for StarFleet Personality Profile below. Hobbies and Pastimes * List 1 ** Item 1 Likes and Dislikes * List 1 ** Item 1 Ambitions and Goals Information about ambitions and goals. What are they? When were they formed? What prompted them? Personal Achievements and Disappointments Information about what the character sees as their personal achievements and disappointments. What are they? When did they occur? Did they occur "publicly" or "privately"? FAMILY Introductory information about family. Spouse * Marital Status: Divorced, widowed, etc. ** Spouse: If you put "single" above, remove this line. ** Place of Marriage: If you put "single" above, remove this line. Full information about spouse here. Children Full information about children here. Parents Full information about mother and father here. Split into at least two paragraphs, one for each. Siblings Full information about siblings here. Split into at least one paragraph for each. PERSONAL HISTORY : Full Article: Lor'reana G'Ryffin Personal History Introductory text about the character's personal history. Should be at least 5-10 lines. You can give an abbreviated timeline below, if you so desire. Timeline # 232001.01: Event. # 232001.02: Event, etc. PROFESSIONAL HISTORY * Date Graduated from Academy: long time ago in a galaxy far far away * Current Rank: * Current Assignment: Vessel/base/etc. * Duty Post: Awards & Commendations * The Order of StarFleet Merit and Achievement 1: Date awarded. StarFleet Assessments and Records : Full Article: Lor'reana G'Ryffin StarFleet Records Introductory text about the character's StarFleet records. Should be at least 5-10 lines. You can give an abbreviated timeline below, if you so desire. Timeline # 232001.01: Event. # 232001.02: Event, etc. Working Areas Detail the area that your character works in, including their personal office. Is it neat, or messy? Large, or small? etc. Subordinates Give information any subordinates your character might in charge of. If there are NPC profiles on the wiki, give links to them here. SIM Archive Introductory text about archive here. Archives should be broken up into logical groups of SIMs, like vessel missions. If using that scheme, name missions by the "official" vessel mission name, or by the how it relates to the character. Example links below. Category:Characters